Daddy Lessons
Daddy Lessons is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. It aired on September 28, 2018. Synopsis Wynonna has a run in with Revenants that leads her to an unexpected revelation about the curse. Waverly meets an important figure from her past, and Nicole tries to evacuate Purgatory - before it's too late. Plot Last we left Charlie, he was lying cold and dead on a slab in the morgue. He's still there, but Waverly puts her hand on his chest and, with the power of Bulshar/Julian's ring, brings him back to life. Definitely unexpected. Waverly, spooked, runs off into the woods, to occupy her worried mind with the mysterious stairs that lead to Eden. Wynonna doesn't want her getting into any trouble, especially since there's no bannister on that stairwell! To prevent her baby sister from doing anything stupid, Wynonna knocks Waverly out cold. That's one way to get a point across. Emerging from the wilderness with Waverly in her arms, Wynonna, who doesn't know Charlie has mysteriously been brought back from the dead, asks him to drive her baby sister far from the Ghost River Triangle and detain her there until this whole apocalypse thing blows over. There have been bigger requests... but not many. And Doc has wrangled a couple of kinky townsfolk to bare their necks to slake his and the Contessa's appetites. It's a great bonding experience. For all of them. Meanwhile, Bobo's old Revenant buddies drop by the deserted police depot to raid the place of its munitions. Bobo entreats them to let him out of his cage and even gives them some valuable information — that Wynonna no longer has Peacemaker. But they're through with him. The Revs beeline it for Wynonna, whom they round up and prepare as an offering to Bulshar. Like a present. Charlie takes Waverly to the greenhouse, where there's a really creepy stone angel. Just looking at them. This is perfectly harmless. To bide the time, the two decide to trade stories. Waverly talks about Nicole, and how much she loves her. Then she asks Charlie to talk about his past, which he has trouble doing. For some reason, he can't remember anything before he came to Purgatory. But then Waverly touches his hand, with Bulshar's ring and his memory starts to flood back. Doc and the Contessa have bled their human blood bags dry, and Doc is still hungry. But he wants one meal in particular: Charlie. He had a taste of this guy before, and was so mystified that he wants more. So Doc drops by the firehouse to get the chief to squeal on Charlie's twenty. After the chief gives away Charlie's coordinates, Doc shoots him and the Contessa. Why? Doc isn't in a mood for giving answers. And it looks like the Revs have shanghaied Mercedes into service as well, and by service, we mean service. She and Wynonna are handing out drinks at Bulshar's end of the world soiree - waitress style. When Bulshar asks for volunteers to be his first lieutenant as they approach the perilous gates of paradise, Wynonna offers herself up as his muscle. All she wants to do is keep her family safe, and if that means throwing in with the bad guys, well... so be it. But when Bulshar sees Wynonna nearly give herself up, he goes a little cuckoo, and demands that she be thrown into a cell. Hmmm.... After Waverly's touch, Charlie starts to reconstruct his memories. He's been here before, he knows this place, and he knows Waverly. In fact... he's her daddy. He's the angel Julian! Which might explain why Doc is obsessed with his blood. This certainly has some strange impliciations for Wynonna and her mum, but we won't get into those for the moment. Once inside the cage, Wynonna manages to convince an ambivalent Revenant and Mercedes to unlock the door, and then she gets to work. She strips herself of that suffocating, and ugly, dress, and with nothing but a large hairpin for a weapon, prepares her counterattack. Back in the greenhouse, Doc starts to rough up Waverly, who he believes (rightly) is hiding her father, and Charlie/Julian. Julian then makes a grand appearance, and protects his daughter. And throws Doc across the greenhouse with one toss, knocking him out. Angel powers to the rescue. Wynonna breaks out of her cell, and gets the rest of the Revs on her side. After all, Bulshar has impressed them into service as well, and a dead master freezes a lot of slaves. When Wynonna levels an attack against Bulshar, Wynonna discovers his weakness: he can't touch her. So he ops for the second-best defense... disappearing. Wynonna and the Revenants, and Mercedes, make their way to find Bulshar. And 86 him for good. And, with nowhere else to turn, Bulshar resorts enlists the abandoned Bobo as his personal assistant. Bobo, with nowhere else to turn as well, accepts. We'll see how this plays out... Cast & Characters Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Recurring & Guest * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Justin Kelly as Robin Jett * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Chantel Riley as Kate * Sebastian Pigott as Charlie/Julian * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Jean Marchand as Bulshar Clootie * Dani Kind as Mercedes Gardner * Brooke McCann as Young Michelle * Ryan Luhning as Rolf * Nick Wensrich as Keith * Wei Dave Chen as Hui * Suresh John as Jarvis Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, Daddy Lessons by Beyoncé ft. The Dixie Chicks. Media Images 311still 001.jpg 311still 002.jpg 311still 003.jpg 311still 004.jpg 311still 005.jpg 311still 006.jpg 311still 007.jpg 311still 008.jpg 311still 009.jpg 311still 010.jpg 311still 011.jpg 311still 012.jpg 311still 013.jpg 311still 014.jpg 311still 015.jpg 311still 016.jpg 311still 017.jpg 311still 018.jpg 311still 019.jpg 3x11(1).jpg 3x11(2).jpg 3x11(3).jpg 3x11(4).jpg 3x11(5).jpg Screen Shot 09-28-18 at 10.43 PM.PNG|Blood Moon Screen Shot 09-28-18 at 11.16 PM.PNG|Jullian better known as Charlie Screen Shot 09-28-18 at 11.24 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-28-18 at 11.25 PM.PNG Screen Shot 09-28-18 at 11.25 PM 001.PNG Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 3, Episode 11 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes